


Starvation

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [79]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Horror understood what starvation was like, that was why he made a vow
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 52





	Starvation

Sans was well aware that their bodies had entered into starvation mode- their bones had become thinner; the SOUL too- their magic back to the basic where they could hardly keep them together.

The lack of food was not just having an effect on the body and SOUL, but their minds. He came to feel that he was losing himself...

The hunger aches were so painful.

Sans was weak now, but he had learnt to walk and even run under these conditions. Enough to grab a rabbit... he ate the insides and gave the meat to his brother.

Raising a hand up he plays with the hole in his skull- it had healed nicely around the edges after he ate.

That was a while ago... the hunger was back and Papyrus seemed-

Horror woke up...

He gazes around the large room given to him by his 'boss' Nightmare.

Nightmare Manor was an overly large building in a universe Error had overtaken. Here he gathered a range of 'dark' Sanses.

Horror did not think himself a 'dark' Sans, he only did what had to do in order to keep on living.

Keeping getting up he kneels down to look under his bed. There was a pile of long-lasting food... Horror Sans understood that he did not need to keep gathering the food, but it was nice to know he could just reach under and grab something at any time.

Grabbing a bar he rips over the wrapper and shoves it into his mouth without even tasting it, he swallows.

Taking a few more he jumps up and rushes to the door, opening it he finds himself in a long dark hallway with many doors. Most of these were empty, the whole Wing was given to him and he would bring whoever he wanted- the reason why Nightmare gives his minions their own counters, was because most were insane and needed some space.  
Quickly Horror goes to the door next to his and opens it, he went inside and found his dear brother sitting up looking around in confusion.

Papyrus did not even survive their world, his mind was gone- sometimes Horror saw moments when he thought his brother was still there.

Horror opens the wrapper as he made his way over to Papyrus or Scream as he was now known- no doubt from all the screaming he had done when they first came here.

The Sans hands the bars over his brother who quickly ate what was given, and CHECKs him over- his bones had become a lot stronger, his colour was returning from an off white with a hint of yellow to now a pale grey with patches of white.

Horror flops down onto the bed, eating another bar for himself.

A wave of guilt washing over him. Horror had not truly joined Nightmare. When Dream noticed that his brother was visiting that Horror Tale, the keeper of dreams had come to Horror and requested that he joined Nightmare's ranks as a spy.

And it worked.

At first, it was just Horror going on his own whenever Nightmare summoned him. Then the dark creature asked him to come to a different universe to live there.

On discussing with Dream, he was told to take his brother with him otherwise he may look strange. Horror did so begrudgingly.

However, Horror discovered that Nightmare had a chain of food supplies thanks to an alliance with Error the destroyer of all monsters- since it appeared to the outside worlds, that these two do not contact each other and will leave a universe if the other is close by.

So now Horror had a piece of information... Nightmare and Error were allies.

Nightmare sent monsters to help 'clean up' Error's targets, which gave the Gloom and Doom Boys more LOVE and in return the ERROR answered 'commission' from Nightmare- from getting strongholds in different universes, giving food and other resources to just coming around and training the Gloom and Doom Boys.

Horror discovered that the Destroyer was a mighty warrior, could adapt to any situation.

And he did not eat.

At all.

Horror had been horrified when he noticed just how thin the ERROR's bones were, how quickly they broke and how they were held together with his own strings.

Error was starving himself.

Horror went to Doc the mad Sci Sans who joined them, pointing this out to him.

Doc was well aware of Error's health since Nightmare makes him have CHECKs; he explains that Error did not realize he was starving, because all his glitches caused him to pain, the hunger pains blends in.

Doc went on to say that if Error did eat, sleep and healed himself like a real monster, he would become even more powerful then he was now. The LOVE he built up over the hundreds of years from claiming the lives of trillions, hed risen his STATEs beyond everyone he had ever seen.

The only thing that kept the destroyer of worlds from destroying the whole multiverse, was the fact that he was not caring for himself well. So Nightmare and Doc left him only.

Horror did not like this, the idea of someone he knew and trusted with his and his brother's life was starving...

So Horror was going to do everything in his power to fed Error. First things first, he had to admit to Nightmare that he was a spy.

He could only hope this would end well.


End file.
